Sonrisa
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Todos esos recuerdos recogidos en tan poco espacio y que se deslizan con tanta tranquilidad por las manos de sus hijos le causan una única reacción... una sonrisa.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es una traducción de la original de Sleepwalking101 (Wandering Wonderer en Fanfiction), yo sólo la traduzco.

_**Sonrisa**_

La puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abrió y se asomó una cabeza de pelo azul corto y revuelto, seguida de unos pálidos ojos azules, una linda naricita y una sonrisa pícara. El pequeño entró completamente en la vacía habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él… justo cuando otro pequeño cuerpo se estrellaba contra la puerta de madera. El niño que estaba dentro de la habitación se rió pícaramente del quejido que se oyó a través de la puerta.

—Kouta-nii-san, ¡déjame entrar! —gritó una vocecita femenina.

La sonrisa del pequeño decayó, el tono de su hermanita estaba moviendo los hilos de su corazón. Kouta suspiró irritado, irritado porque su hermana de cuatro años pudiera manipularlo de aquella manera. Abrió la puerta y entró una niña pequeña y pálida, con largo pelo rubio recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos con el Byakugan brillaban de felicidad y gratitud, habiendo ya perdonado a su hermano mayor por haberla dejado fuera de la habitación. Al igual que sus ojos, su habilidad para perdonar era un trazo que había heredado de su madre. La habilidad de Kouta para ceder bajo la mirada/voz de su hermana era un trazo heredado de su padre.

El niño de siete años cerró silenciosamente la gran puerta de madera y luego corrió hacia la mesa del Hokage y saltó sobre la silla.

—Kouta-nii-san… ¿me ayudas a subir?

Kouta bajó la mirada hacia su hermana, que estaba al lado de la enorme mesa pareciendo todavía más pequeña de lo normal. Kouta hizo un puchero y se bajó de un salto de la silla, ayudando a su hermana a subir a la silla y luego hizo que se sentara en la mesa para que él se pudiera sentar en la silla. Una vez hecho, Kouta sonrió contento, una sonrisa que su madre decía que se parecía mucho a la de su padre.

—¿Sabes qué Suki? ¡Voy a ser el Hokage después de Otou-san! —Le sonrió orgullosamente a su hermana.

Suki miró a su hermano mayor, que parecía pequeño y ligeramente fuera de lugar en la silla del Hokage. Se movió por la mesa hasta que vio un marco en su ángulo de visión. Rodando cómodamente sobre su barriga, miró la foto… y otra que estaba a su lado.

—Ah, ¡Kouta-nii-san mira mira! ¡Somos nosotros y Okaa-san! —dijo Suki, señalando la foto que estaba en un marco azul—. ¿Pero quiénes son esos? —preguntó, señalando la otra foto.

Kouta, desde su sitio en la silla del Hokage, miró la foto.

—Esos son Otou-san y su antiguo equipo.

—Otou-san no parece muy contento, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente estaba de mal humor porque entonces no era Hokage. No como yo, yo soy el Hokage, ¡el mejor de todos!

—¿Es eso cierto?

Suki se incorporó inmediatamente y Kouta saltó de su asiento.

—¡Otou-san! —gritaron.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba apoyado casualmente contra su silla, con una mirada serena dirigida a sus dos hijos. Se quitó rápidamente su sombrero de Hokage y lo puso en la cabeza de Kouta. El sombrero era demasiado grande para el pequeño, que lo inclinó hacia atrás para mirar a su padre.

Naruto sonrió.

—Síp, a mí me pareces el Hokage. —Y Kouta igualó su sonrisa.

—¡Otou-san, Otou-san! —gritó Suki con una sonrisa, estirando los brazos hacia él.

El hombre de 28 años envolvió a su hija en un abrazo de un solo brazo y alzó a Kouta con el otro brazo, atrayéndolos para abrazarlos. Después de depositar un beso en la nariz de Suki y otro en la frente de Kouta, se sentó en su silla, poniendo a Kouta en la mesa delante de él. Suki estaba en su regazo, y sus ojos se abrieron de repente como platos al darse cuenta de algo.

—Oye, un momento, ¿por qué estáis aquí? ¿No deberíais estar en casa de la tía Ino?

Kouta arrugó la cara.

—Tía Ino estaba dormida, y Kira intentó besarme. Yo la empujé y me escapé…

—¡Yo seguí a nii-san! —dijo Suki animadamente, saltando alegremente en el regazo de su padre.

Naruto suspiró y miró a Kouta.

—La próxima vez que veas a Kira, tienes que disculparte por haberla empujado. Y tía Ino y Okaa-san van a estar muy preocupadas.

—Pero Okaa-san está en una reunión de los Hyuga —dijo Kouta, balanceando las piernas.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué pasará cuando vaya a recogeros a casa de tía Ino?

Suki arrugó su cara a modo de concentración y el frunce de Naruto desapareció, abriendo paso a una sonrisa y a una risa en voz baja. Kouta parecía un poco culpable por la inminente preocupación de su madre.

—No os preocupéis, enviaré clones tanto a Okaa-san como a la tía Ino. Pero tenéis que prometerme que no volveréis a escaparos.

Naruto sabía que era inútil hacer una promesa como esa, eran sus hijos, por supuesto que iban a romper las reglas.

—Tío, ojalá hubieran heredado de Hinata más respeto a la autoridad —pensó para sus adentros mientras convocaba dos clones y los enviaba en sus misiones.

—Otou-san, ¿por qué estás de mal humor en esa foto? —preguntó Suki, señalando la foto de Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y él de cuando tenían 12 años.

Naruto miró la foto y sonrió, pensando en los viejos tiempos.

—Bueno, esta foto la sacaron poco después de que se formara el Equipo 7, mi equipo. Kakashi-sensei estaba sonriendo porque… siempre lo hacía en aquel entonces; Sakura estaba… así porque estaba emocionada por estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke. Yo estaba de mal humor porque estaba en el mismo equipo que Sasuke y Sasuke… estaba siendo Sasuke. Me llevó un tiempo, pero pronto aprendí a querer a ese equipo, y sonreí en todas las fotos.

—¿Pero entonces por qué no hay una foto con Otou-san sonriendo? —preguntó.

—Porque ahí fue donde empezó todo, y ahora me hace sonreír ver lo tonto que era entonces. Lo tontos que éramos todos.

—Sí que pareces tonto —afirmó Suki con dulzura.

Kouta se rió y Naruto se unió a él. Al coger la otra foto, Kouta la estudió.

—Otou-san, ¿por qué tienes esta foto aquí? —preguntó.

—Porque mis días son muy largos, —Naruto suspiró dramáticamente—, y no puedo veros todo el tiempo. Así que cuando estoy haciendo papeleo aburrido, miro esa foto de vosotros y Okaa-san, y sonrío.

—Estoy contento de que sonrías Otou-san.

A Naruto le sorprendió la profundidad de la afirmación de su hijo, y le sonrió con sinceridad, ajustando el sombrero de Hokage sobre su cabeza. Kouta dejó la foto y luego jugueteó con el gran sombrero que tenía en la cabeza.

—Otou-san —preguntó Suki, alzando la vista hacia su padre—. ¿Tienes más fotos?

Sin decir palabra, Naruto se inclinó ligeramente y abrió un cajón de su escritorio. Lo revolvió un poco antes de volver a enderezarse, sujetando un gran álbum. Kouta se movió ligeramente para que Naruto pudiera poner el álbum sobre la mesa delante de él. Al abrir el álbum, había una foto de los "9 Novatos" a la edad de 12 y 13.

—¿Quiénes son todos esos Otou-san? —preguntó Kouta.

—Bueno —empezó Naruto—. Ése soy yo, con Kiba de pie a mi lado. Esos son Shino, Shikamaru y Choji. Ahí están Sasuke, tía Sakura, tía Ino y ésa es vuestra Okaa-san.

Suki y Kouta miraron la foto más de cerca.

—¿De verdad es Okaa-san? No tiene el pelo largo —dijo Kouta.

—Síp, ésa es Hinata. Cuándo éramos pequeños, tenía el pelo corto —dijo Naruto, mirando con cariño a la versión joven de su mujer.

—Su cara está roja Otou-san, ¿estaba enferma? —preguntó Suki.

Naruto se rió.

—No, tu Okaa-san siempre solía sonrojarse cuando éramos pequeños.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kouta.

—Porque estaba enamorada de mí —respondió con entusiasmo, al fin sabiendo la razón por la que Hinata solía sonrojarse.

—¿Pero por qué se sonrojaba Okaa-san? Entonces erais marido y mujer.

Naruto se rió ruidosamente.

—No, entonces no. Teníamos… 12… casi 13 años cuando sacaron esta foto. No teníamos la edad suficiente para casarnos.

—P-Pero… —Suki hizo un puchero—. ¿Por qué no le estás dando la mano a Okaa-san? En todas nuestras fotos en casa, estás dándole la mano, o besándola, o tocándola… —Miró a su padre expectante.

—Bueno… —Naruto hizo una pausa—. En aquel entonces, no conocía muy bien a Okaa-san. Ella era una compañera de clase.

—¿No la querías? —gritó Suki, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Naruto la silenció dulcemente, acunándola entre sus brazos.

—No, entonces no. No la conocía lo suficiente. Ahora que lo pienso, ojalá la hubiera conocido mejor en aquel entonces, pero ahora la quiero mucho.

Suki pareció satisfecha con eso y pasó la página del álbum de fotos. Hojeó algunas páginas más y Naruto se quedó mirando cómo sus recuerdos pasaban por las manos de una niña de cuatro años.

—¡Mira, mira, es una foto tuya y de Okaa-san! —gritó Suki alegremente—. ¿Cuándo la sacaron? ¿Aquí estabais enamorados?

Naruto estudió la fotografía.

—Aquí teníamos… casi 13 años. El equipo de Okaa-san y yo acabábamos de terminar una misión para conseguir un bicho especial para buscar a Sasuke que… se había perdido. Cuando llegamos a donde se escondía el bicho especial, descubrimos que unos ninjas de otra aldea también iban tras el bicho, e iban a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

—¿Qué pasó Otou-san? —preguntó Kouta cuando Naruto se interrumpió por un momento, perdido en sus recuerdos.

—Capturaron a vuestra Okaa-san cuando encontramos el bicho y dijeron que harían un intercambio, Hinata… por el bicho. —Sus dos hijos dieron un grito ahogado—. Por supuesto que íbamos a darles el bicho, pero sabíamos que iban a hacer algo astuto, así que nosotros también lo hicimos. Bueno, cuando nos encontramos con los ninjas malos, vimos que Hinata no estaba con ellos. Una vez les dimos el bicho falso y escapamos, fuimos a buscar a vuestra Okaa-san. En resumen, los ninjas malos nos capturaron y nos llevaron a donde se suponía que Hinata estaba cautiva, pero se había liberado y todos pensamos que había muerto. —Los niños volvieron a ahogar un grito—. Pero cuando estaban a punto de matarnos, vuestra Okaa-san apareció y nos salvó. Niños, ella era tan increíble entonces, fuerte y valiente, yo estaba tan orgulloso de ella. Entonces vuestra Okaa-san nos salvó, y al final recuperamos el bicho… pero la misión no salió muy de acuerdo a lo planeado. —Hizo una pausa para reflexionar sobre su idiotez—. Pero esta foto la sacaron mientras vuestra Okaa-san estaba en el hospital después de la misión. ¡La habían tenido prisionera en agua fría durante horas! Había cogido un buen resfriado que la había mareado. Fui a verla entre las misiones que me asignaban, y ahí fue cuando sacaron la foto.

—Los dos estáis sonriendo —afirmó Suki.

—Es verdad. Estaba contento de verla y de ver que estaba bien, y ella estaba contenta de verme.

—Su cara sigue roja —resaltó Kouta, señalando el joven rostro de una Hinata de 12 años.

Naruto la estudió.

—Eh… No sé si es porque estaba resfriada o por mí. Tendré que preguntarle hoy cuando vayamos a casa.

Suki había vuelto a pasar páginas, deteniéndose en otra foto de Naruto y Hinata. Señaló la foto y luego alzó la mirada expectante hacia su padre.

—En esa foto, al fin habíamos traído de vuelta a Sasuke. Choqué por accidente con vuestra Okaa-san en la calle. Ella había ayudado mucho para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, y yo le estaba muy agradecido, así que la invité a comer. Ahí fue cuando sacaron la foto, en el Ichiraku Ramen… nuestra primera cita no oficial —se rió—. Ella ha dicho desde entonces que pensó en ella como nuestra primera cita, pero entonces yo no sabía que me quería. Así que para mí, sólo fue una comida con una amiga. —El labio inferior de Suki tembló—. Pero fue después de esa comida… de esta foto, que empecé a enamorarme de ella.

—¿En serio? —La pequeña hizo un puchero.

Naruto asintió y pasó la página del álbum de fotos.

—Mirad, esta foto la sacaron dos semanas después, en nuestra primera cita oficial. —Volvió a pasar la página.

—¡Ahh! ¡Estás besando a Okaa-san! —gritó Kouta, señalando la foto de forma acusadora.

Naruto sonrió.

—Sí. Ni siquiera supe que habían sacado esta foto hasta el día siguiente, cuando me la dio la tía Sakura. Dijo que nos había estado siguiendo a vuestra Okaa-san y a mí desde nuestra primera cita, intentando conseguir una foto de nuestro primer beso. Éste fue nuestro primer beso. —Señaló la foto de la página siguiente—. Y ésta fue una foto que le saqué a vuestra Okaa-san después de haber estado saliendo juntos un año. ¿Veis su sonrisa? Es porque acababa de decirle que la quería.

Suki se enderezó con una sonrisa.

—¿Aquí la querías? ¡Yupi!

Naruto sonrió, pero Kouta habló primero, mirando atentamente la foto.

—Okaa-san está muy guapa.

Los dos rubios también volvieron a concentrarse en la foto, ambos asintiendo concordando con la afirmación. Suki pasó más páginas, haciendo preguntas sobre la gente que aparecía en las fotos.

—Otou-san —dijo Kouta, señalando una foto—. No lo entiendo. Okaa-san está sonriendo, pero también está llorando. ¿Qué le pasa?

—No le pasa nada. Es sólo que estaba tan contenta en ese momento que la felicidad se le escapó por los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —interrumpió Suki.

—Porque acababa de pedirle que se casara conmigo.

Suki chilló de alegría y Kouta estudió la foto con ojo crítico.

—Sigo sin entenderlo.

—No te preocupes, lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. Pero, ¿sabes? Ésa no fue la única vez que sonrió y lloró al mismo tiempo. Cuando nacisteis los dos, estaba así. Y cuando empezasteis a andar, y a hablar… y cuando entraste en la Academia, Kouta, estaba tan orgullosa de ti que rió, lloró y sonrió al mismo tiempo. Y por supuesto, cuando me convertí en Hokage. —Kouta jugueteó con el sombrero de Hokage de su cabeza—. Es algo muy bueno que Okaa-san esté y actúe así. Significa que está pasando algo muy bueno. Pero ésta… —Se volvió hacia una de las últimas fotos del álbum—. Es una de mis fotos favoritas.

Era una foto de Hinata y Naruto. Estaban saludando a la cámara con una mano, dándose la mano con la otra. Hinata estaba vestida con un precioso vestido blanco, y Naruto con una camisa de vestir negra, una camiseta interior plateada, corbata negra, pantalones negros, y una chaqueta negra. Ambos estaban sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

—Éste fue el día de nuestra boda… el día en que nos convertimos en marido y mujer. —Suki hizo un sonido de entendimiento—. ¿No está increíble vuestra Okaa-san?

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y ahí estaba Hinata, con una sonrisa en el rostro y la cámara a la altura de su ojo.

—¡Sonreíd!

_-x-_

**Foto del fic: **http : / / angor-chan . deviantart . com /art /Sleepwalking101-s-Smile-89693046


End file.
